Trapped
by Chaos Marine Matt
Summary: My greatest fear is to be forced to watch through my own eyes with no control of my actions. Self Insert: originally a oneshot. I plan on continuing this.
1. Awakening

_**Hey, Chaos Marine Matt here, this oneshot was born of a nightmare, I have no idea if I will continue with it but here it is.**_

* * *

**Circulatory system reboot...**

Life stirred in the monsters breast.

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

**Nervous system established.**

Sensation was carried to it's brain, telling it of harsh needles and cold shackles.

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

**Cybernetic augmentations activate.**

Harsh metal claws extended from their hiding places, motors in the place of joints whirred to life, sensors replacing eardrums began to communicate.

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

_Where...Where am I?_

**Optical Nerve Replacements initiate.**

The world slowly came into view for the monster, who had fully awoken.

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

_A-a lab? What am I doing in a Lab?_

**Secondary and Tertiary systems online. **

The world came into full focus as all of the monster's additions connected to their power supplies.

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

_Why can't I move?_

**Control Chip Enabled**

The monster's will tried to connect with it's motor control, but something was in the way.

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

It's shackles clicked open and the needles receded. The monster struggled mightily as a series of orders flooded in, but it couldn't stop itself.

It took one step forward.

Then another.

The monster moved to stand before a great window, revealing a number of people in lab coats and body gloves.

And as the monster spoke in a hollow, metallic tone, it could only think one thing.

_I have no mouth and I must scream._

* * *

Operative Wilson had overseen a lot of questionable or downright despicable medical procedures in his time in Cerberus. But this one takes the cake.

He was looking out of the observation window onto the lab were not two hours previous he had been augmenting a teenager with enhanced cybernetics. The kid had been awake for most of it.

Awake and screaming.

The only merciful thing done for the kid was when he was put into a medical coma for the modifications made to his brain.

Ignored by most of the lab staff, who were hurrying around and running programs one last time before they woke their newest monster up. Wilson fumed silently. He'd joined these ass-clowns to help humanity, not subject a kid who shouldn't even be out of high school yet to some of the most traumatic procedures in modern medicine.

The kid himself was in a rather sorry state of affairs. His once thick hair had been shaved down to a stubble, revealing the numerous places where they had carved open the kid's head. Massive, still healing scars ran the length of his arms and legs, showing where his bones had been removed and replaced with vat-grown metal and bone fusions. His eyes had been ripped out and replaced with glowing blue optics.

One of the lab techs started shouting excitedly, breaking Wilson's concentration. They were ready to activate the cyborg.

Wilson could only hope that they'd killed the kid's personality, he didn't want to think of the kid waking up to his own personal hell.

Trapped inside his own body.

* * *

_**What do you all think?**_


	2. Purpose

The monster awoke in a dark room, harsh florescent lighting flickering to life as power coursed into the room. Flowing through conduits to power converters into the monster's backup batteries and kick started it's micro fusion plant. Even as the soul trapped within raged at it's caging, the body began to respond to the commands transmitted from it's masters as it's restraints fell away. The monster rose from it's seat and stalked forward. Stopping before the window overlooking the surgical theater it occupied.

"Erebos, are you functioning?" a cold, detached voice asked through a hidden speaker. Compelled by it's programming, Erebos responded.

"I am fully operational, with all major and minor systems functioning perfectly." Erebos responded in a scratchy, electronic sounding voice.

"Good. Engage combative algorithms." The overseer's voice ordered, causing a HUD to appear in Erebos's vision. Erebos cycled through several different optical configurations as well as triggering built in weapons. Extending titanium 70 claws from their hiding places in his fingers and blades from his elbows. He also warmed up the Element zero field generators built into his assault prosthesis and tested his manipulative powers over his own mass. With a thrust of his hand he unleashed a powerful wave of force at the open space behind him. His abilities were all functioning without flaws.

"Very good Erebos, begin combat trials." The overseer ordered. A door opened and a salarian was pushed into the room, the blue and yellow amphibian quickly surveyed the room as he shook off the effects of the tranquilizer he'd been hit with. Erebos immediately formed a plan of attack after his internal database identified the alien and named him as a member of the STG. With a soft hum, he lightened his mass and jumped up to the ceiling before the Salarian caught sight of him, catching the edge of the catwalk and hoisting himself with barely a whisper.

The hunt was on.

* * *

Nalfin Bau was berating himself the moment he'd awoken from the Tranquilizer induced sleep. No self respecting STG operative would've been caught so easily. But, being in a strange place with no idea of how he got there, he had no time to waste. Feeling mild surprise that his guns and omni-tool were still on him, he pulled his SMG and began to move into the room. It had the appearance of a surgical theater, although why it was lacking anesthesia machines was beyond him.

A shadow darted by on the floor, almost fast enough to go unnoticed, but the sharp-eyed operative caught the shadow and liberally sprayed the area it had moved towards with bullets. Considering the lack of any bodies hitting the floor, whatever created the shadow wasn't on the floor. So Bau looked up.

And saw the catwalks.

He was lifting his SMG to hose down the catwalks with bullets as well. He didn't notice Erebos falling silently to the ground behind him.

He did however, hear the soft _shink_ as the claws extended from Erebos's hands. He spun around to try to shoot at whatever made that sound, only for his gun to be knocked from his hands by a flesh-cloaked titanium hand. The other hand slashed across Bau's face and destroyed his eyes, blinding him to the reversal of the disarming hand.

Which cut a neat smile in the operative's neck.

Nalfin Bau died regretting not training with his clutchmate Jondum. If he had, he might have lived.

* * *

"Excellent work Erebos." the Overseer stated as Erebos stood over the dead operative with salarian blood dripping from his claws. Erebos's implanted glands released a batch of pleasure inducing drugs into the killer's system, having recognized that he had made a kill. Erebos was pleased.

The imprisoned mind cried in despair, his purpose now made clear.


	3. Realization

Senator Rila T'Navris kissed her youngest daughter goodnight and tucked her into bed. They'd had a trying day, as Misha had gotten into a fight with a little human child. While the exact details of the fight hadn't been released, Rila had a good idea who'd incite their child to start a fight with her Misha.

Senator T'Navris should have been paying better attention. She might have seen a shadow cross one of her apartment windows then. But she was lost in her own thoughts.

It was already far too late.

With a soft, barely audible click, the security on her apartment shut down. A window was silently opened and closed with a whisper. Behind senator T'Navris, death lurked in the shadows.

The assassin slowly slid from the concealing, revealing the black and yellow armor of Cerberus. With a soft _shink _claws slid from their sheaths.

T'Navris heard this and whirled around, glowing blue as her biotics flared to life. She sent the assailant flying with a push. Knocking loose datapads and art items around the apartment. To her horror, she heard Misha cry out from her room. Rila quickly ran from the main room into her daughter's room, finding the young asari curled up in her bed, eyes wide in fear from the crash she had heard earlier. Rila moved to comfort her...

And vicious metallic claws punched out through her chest, spraying the young asari in purple blood.

* * *

Erebos retracted his claws and looked down on the slain target. Not anywhere near the caliber of the warriors he had slain in the previous week. Dismissing the now dead Asari as a threat, Erebos looked over to it's offspring. His mission parameters changed.

_'No no no no don't do this. She's just a child. She's too young to remember any of this. Please just let her go!' _The imprisoned mind chattered to Erebos as he continued to carry out his mission.

He couldn't let the child live after all. There could be no witnesses.

* * *

Leaving the gruesome scene behind, Erebos punched out through the plate glass window onto the waiting shuttle that'd been idling beneath the apartment. As the shuttle sped off, Erebos slipped down along the side and into the shuttle through an open window. Inside waited his handler. Operative Richard Wilson.

"Did you complete your mission Erebos?" Wilson asked quietly as he flew the shuttle.

"Objectives completed. Target neutralized, witnesses silenced." Erebos answered mechanically. Staring ahead blindly.

"Witnesses? Clarify." Wilson asked, genuinely confused. No one other then Senator T'Navris was supposed to be in the apartment.

"Senator Rila T'Navris's offspring was also in the apartment and witnessed her murder, mission parameters dictate there be no witnesses." Erebos said nonchalantly as if he were discussing the weather. Wilson was mortified.

"Do you feel nothing Erebos?" Wilson said almost sadly, remembering the kind-hearted teenager he'd once been.

"No, although an anomaly was detected during the mission. A voice that came from nowhere." Erebos said simply.

"What did it say?"

"No no no no don't do this. She's just a child. She's too young to remember any of this. Please just let her go!" Erebos mimicked. Much to the mounting horror of Wilson.

"H-how often do you detect this anomaly?" Wilson stuttered as he began to realize the truth of Erebos.

"Every time I complete a mission, this voice makes itself heard. It usually begs for me not to complete the mission. Shall I report this problem to the overseer?" Erebos asked as the shuttle began to leave the atmosphere for the cruiser that would take them back to base.

"NO, no, you are to erase all of your logs of this voice. Implant Subroutine, leave all mention of the voice out of your reports. Don't worry, I will fix this. Do you hear me? You will be free." Wilson tried to assure the teen still trapped within the monster.

They began docking procedures with the cruiser, Wilson silently wondered how he would keep his promise.

* * *

Overseer Jasmine called Erebos up to her quarters. She'd gotten permission to "test out" Erebos's more... interesting subroutines. For you see, Erebos had been designed initially as a deep cover assassin, capable of infiltrating any level of society, through any means necessary. It was a lot easier to kill someone you were in bed with then through any other means.

The assassin stepped in through the sliding door and stood at perfect attention before her. Dressed only in a form fitting bodysuit that left little to the imagination.

Delicious.

"Erebos, enact Paramour subroutine" Jasmine said with a sultry smile before sitting back on the bed.

Jasmine enjoyed a wonderful night in the arms of a phenomenal lover

The entrapped teen was reminded quite thoroughly that he was gay.


End file.
